The Idiot Brothers
by YokaiTeam
Summary: In a land where avatars are used for wars. It is a competition to stay alive, and girls are tottaly hot. WELCOME TO FUMZUKII ACADEMY.


_**Note: The awesome Demonbro here, so this is my first crossover story! So I have finally decided to grow a pair and write a story. Had this in my head and decided to upload it and see if you guys like the first of my epic story's! So here its, oh and reviews are appreciated.**_

~Fumizuki Academy Testing Classroom~

Stern and watchful eyes watch as students take their exams. Making sure not one of his students is trying to cheat on their exam.

On the side of the room near a window was a student sweating bullets as he read the questions to this diabolical test. He has blond unruly hair and was sporting a tan. He also had ocean blue eyes. The most unique part about him was the three whisker marks on each side of his face. He was wearing the regular school uniform, A black blazer with a gold trim, with a white T shirt underneath. Also some black slacks. He was Naruto Yoshii, or as his sister calls him the Number 2 Idiot!

Naruto wasn't the shiniest apple in the tree, so it was no wonder why he was having a tough time with his test. Or as he would call it, THE TEST FROM HELL!**'I am so screwed! I don't understand a single question on this stupid thing. I mean it's like it in a whole different language!'** he screamed in his mind. **'There's only on thing to do in a situation like this!'** he thought boldly.

Suddenly he stood up from his seat his chair make a screeching sound. Everyone in the classroom looked at him waiting for what he was going to say. **'Please don't do anything stupid.'** Akihisa thought, worrying for his little brother. He looked back to see his little brother smirking with a gleam in his eyes." I need to go the restro-No way in hell." The teacher said immediately. Naruto then sat back down with gloomy look while saying in his mind 'I am so screwed! I am so screwed! I am so screwed!' He yelled repeatedly in his mind. He then looked at his test paper with a sigh, looks like I got nothing to lose.

~ The Next Day~

Naruto and his brother Akihisa walked down the hall with extremely depressed faces about their test scores.

_~Flashback~ _

_Naruto and Akihisa walked down a sky blue paved path with beautiful cherry blossom trees on the sides of them, creating a graceful atmosphere. They were told by Iron Man to meet here to discuss their test scores. Naruto was pumped for his scores imagining the all-powerful Iron Man getting on his knees forgiving him for calling him an idiot all those times. Especially since he put his all in Plan-B!_

_Akihisa on the other hand was wondering which class he got in. Maybe the luxurious and fancy Class-A. Where he would be served smoking hot girls in hot maid outfits. Eating the most heavenly of foods. And most Importantly the jugs from sexy Class-A girls._

_When they got there the first thing they received was a disappointing looks. "Your late you little maggots!" "Sorry Iron Man." The two of them corresponded. The both of them received hard punches to the faces and went to spiraling to the ground. "Hey, what the fricken crap was that for! You could have cracked my head open!" Naruto yelled at him clearly pissed off, while Akihisa was still on the ground trying to pick his battered face off the ground. "Don't keep me waiting, or else the next time the doctor's will have a hard time attempting to rearrange your face!" He said with a death glare and an evil red aura behind him sending shivers down their spine._

"_Yes Sir!" they both yelled completely terrified. "Anyway," he hand both of them envelopes " These are the results of your placement exam." They both quickly opened them. When they both read them Naruto got on his knees and banged his head on the concrete ground screaming why over and over. While Akihisa completely died inside. Iron Man continued "You two, are the stupidest idiot of all time, getting only 2 answers write. Your name and the date." It then looked like he rose a 100 feet and yelled, " I can't wait for you to come to remedial class and when you do YOU WILL TRULY EXPERIENCE WHAT ITS LIKE TO BE TORTURED BY A DEMON!" He laughed manically with spiky teeth and a torrent of flame around him. Naruto and Akihisa pathetically bowed on the ground and begged to Kami they they would never have to go to the darkest pit of hell. _

_~Flashback end~_

With a sigh they both got to Class-F and saw their class room Naruto went ballistic! "You have got be kidding me right!? Is this even a classroom! I mean we have cardboard boxes for desks! Which they probably got from the garbage! Straw floors… floor cushions…. Coffee tables…. This is our classroom!

Akihisa just ignored him and went inside thinking the same thing.

Watch out Class-F prepare for two genuine idiots.

Next time: School, Lesbians and St Wars

Note : Female _Hideyoshi, and leave reviews for pairings._


End file.
